When I Met You
by SkyAnngel
Summary: Edward y Jasper arrancando de dos chicas, cuando ven a unas jóvenes riendo y conversando, mientras comían un helado. Sabían que su única solución era que esas chicas los ayudaran. Lo harán?Mini-Fic. EdxBe JaxAl. AVISO: Cambie el nombre de la historia.
1. The Beginning

**_Los personajes son de S.M. solo juego con ellos (:_**  
><strong><em>Espero que les guste<em>**

* * *

><p>-Crees que las perdimos amigo? - pregunto el joven de cabello rubio al de cabello cobrizo.<p>

-No lo se, pero ya estoy cansado de correr Jazz. - dijo cansado

-Yo igual Ed, ya no doy mas, hemos estado corriendo y escondiéndonos todo el maldito día y no hemos podido hacer... - no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por un grito. O mejor dicho, por dos gritos.

-Jazzi !

-Eddie !

-Oh no - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. - Hora de correr. - y dicho esto salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

-Esperen! - grito una de las voces femeninas.

Luego de unos minutos dando vueltas por el centro comercial decidieron parar a beber algo, ya que estaban exhaustos.

-Maldición, esas mujeres no se cansan amigo, que haremos?- pregunto Jasper

-No lo se Jazz, una sola cita con ellas y no han parado de molestar. - le respondió Edward, con una mueca en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes, que van a querer? - pregunto la señorita, que vendía los refrescos.

-Buenas tardes, quiero una coca cola con harto hielo por favor, y tu Jazz? - dijo Edward

-Lo mismo, por favor.

Pagaron sus bebidas y se disponían a regresar, pero no todo en la vida es como uno quiere.

-Chicos, por fin... les hemos estado gritando todo el camino. - Los chicos al escuchar aquella voz se pusieron pálidos. Se giraron lentamente y se encontraron con su peor pesadilla. Tragaron en seco.

-Tanya...

-María...

Los chicos no sabían donde meterse, lo único que querían en ese momento era desaparecer.

En otro sector de ese mismo centro comercial, dos chicas hablaban animadamente.

-En serio hiciste eso? es que no lo puedo creer Alice - La castaña lloraba de tanto que se reía.

-Ya Bella, fue lo mas vergonzoso que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida! Ya deja de reírte. - dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Okey, okey...no me reiré mas, lo prometo.

-Este helado de fruta esta delicioso, no se como nunca antes habíamos comido aquí. - comento Alice mientras tomaba otro bocado de su helado.

-La verdad es que si, son deliciosos. Estaba pensando, quizás deberíamos...- Bella no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpida por unos gritos.

-Coree! Corre! Corre! Vamos hombre... CORRE! - Las dos amigas voltearon, para ver de quien era esa voz que se les hacia conocida y que se escuchaba extremadamente cansada. Cuando voltearon, vieron pasar a dos chicos como de su edad que corrían despavoridamente.

-Ellos no son... - dijo Alice

-Si lo son - Le contesto Bella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Jasper! Corre!

-Edward!... ya no...puedo mas. - Jasper se veía muy cansado.

Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ellas los conocían, eran Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale, los chicos mas guapos de la preparatoria y los mas populares. Las chicas pensaron que tuvieron que haber estado corriendo por horas ya que ellos son los primeros en la clase de deporte. De un momento a otro los chicos continuaron con su carrera de quien corre primero.

-De que estarán arrancando Allie? Se veían realmente cansados. - termino diciendo Bella con una pequeña carcajada.

-No de que Bellita, sino de quien... Y creo que ya se de quienes corrían. - dijo Alice con una sonrisa, mirando por encima del hombro de Bella. Bella se giro y ahí las vio...Tanya y María. Eran las chicas populares del instituto y varias veces molestaban a Bella y Alice.

-Da igual, que me estabas diciendo antes de que fuéramos interrumpidas? - pregunto Alice

-No me acuerdo... Jaja no se que estaba diciéndote. - Bella se sonrojo y Alice solo se rio.

-No importa, yo tengo algo que decirte. Este fin de semana, mis padres saldrán de viaje y como no tenemos clases hasta el miércoles, estaba pensando que tal si nos vamos a la casa de la playa. Ya les dije a mis padres y están de acuerdo. Que te parece? - le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá para ver si me da permiso...

-Oh no te preocupes ya hable con Rene y esa encantada de que salgas de casa.

-Lo tenias todo planeado Alice?

-Claro! - le contesto. Bella sonrió

-Me lo imagine.

Siguieron conversando hasta que sintieron que las sillas que estaban a su costados eran movidas y en ellas se sentaban los mismos chicos que estaban corriendo. Las chicas los miraron raros antes de preguntar.

-Se les ofrece algo? - Alice fue quien pregunto. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-Es que no podemos sentarnos con unas chicas lindas y que están solas? - fue Edward el que respondió. Edward se encontraba al lado de Bella y Jasper al costado de Alice. Jasper abrió los ojos, un gesto de susto, y paso su brazo por los hombros de Alice mientras reía, Edward quien lo miro raro de primera, al comprender porque hizo aquel movimiento lo imito y paso su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y rio junto con Jasper.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas por la acción de los chicos y no sabían que decir. Ambas estaban locas por esos chicos y que las abrazaran era un sueño para ellas. Pero ellos nunca se habían fijado en ellas en la escuela ya que las chicas no eran populares, eran normal.  
>Alice comenzó a moverse intentando apartar el brazo de Jasper y Bella estaba en lo mismo, pero los chicos no las dejaban libres.<p>

-YA ESTA BIEN! - Grito Alice enojadísima. - Suéltame ahora idiota! - reclamo mientras seguía intentando escapar.

-Puedes soltarme por favor. - Edward miro a la castaña que tenia abrazada y le pareció muy tierna.

-Por favor, ayúdanos. Solo pretende que estas cómoda conmigo, por favor. - Le pidió Edward, mientras que Alice seguía con su pelea de soltarse y Jasper la veía divertido.

-Alice... - hablo la castaña. Ella la miro. - Cálmate, estas haciendo un espectáculo. - La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba raro.

-No me importa Bella, este idiota no quiere soltarme, no es nuestra culpa que esas garrapatas anden detrás de ustedes. No les vamos ayudar. - termino de decir y pudo por fin soltarse del brazo de Jasper.

-Como sabes que estamos arrancando de unas chicas? - pregunto Jasper incrédulo.

-Los vimos hace un rato escapando de ellas. - Respondió Alice.

-Por favor hagan como que están con nosotros, no las molestaremos mas luego de esto. - Le dijo Jasper

-Para que después esas arpías nos hagan la vida imposible? No, gracias. - dijo Alice

-Las conocen? - Pregunto Edward a Bella

-Claro que las conocemos, si lamentablemente van en nuestro mismo instituto! - respondió Alice sin dejar que Bella hablara.

-Nunca las había visto antes... - susurro Jasper, sin esperar que Alice lo escuchara.

-Claro que no. - dijo ella

-Disculpa...que quieres decir con...- Jasper se vio interrumpido por los gritos de dos chicas.

-Eddie!

-Jazzie!

los chicos se miraron y miraron a las chicas quienes sonreían mirándose, y mirándolos a ellos. Tanya y Maria llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos.

-Que hacen aquí...y con ellas? - Pregunto Tanya, mirando en menos a Bella, mientras que María hacia los mismo por su lado.

-eeehh...nosotros... - Edward y Jasper estaban mas que nerviosos, no sabían si las chicas los ayudarían.

-Que acaso estas ciega? - dijo Alice - no ves que estamos con un helado en la mano?, que mas vamos a estar haciendo? jugando yenga? - Alice estaba mas que irritada y Bella se pudo dar cuanta de eso.

-Se les ofrece algo? - Pregunto Bella, calmadamente.

-No las buscamos a ustedes. - contesto María - los buscamos a ellos.

-A si? pues todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos tiene que ver con nosotras. - Le respondió Alice.

-Ja! no me digas enana. - Bella miro hacia Alice y la vio entrecerrando los ojos y respirando bruscamente, ella odiaba cuando la llamaban enana. Era bajita, pero no enana.

-Escúchame bien bruja sin cerebro. - dijo poniéndose de pie - No te quiero ver cerca de Jasper nunca mas, porque te las veras conmigo, deja a MI NOVIO en paz, si quieres mantener tu cabellera intacta.

María la miro con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y cuando iba a decirle algo Bella interrumpió.

-Okey! ya basta! Por que no se largan y nos dejan disfrutar la tarde en paz. Que no entienden el porque los chicos se escapan de ustedes?, están con nosotras ahora, así que ya dejen de molestar. - eso ultimo lo dijo solo mirando a Tanya. - Vámonos.

Se pusieron de pie y cada una agarro la mano de su chico y se fueron de ese lugar, dejando a esas dos, paradas mirando por donde se iban. Cuando ya no los podían ver, se soltaron de ellos y siguieron su camino solas.

-Hey! esperen! - el grito de los chicos no las detuvo, siguieron caminando. - Oye!

-Que quieren ahora! Maldición! mi tarde estaba siendo una de las mejores tarde hasta que ustedes aparecieron. - Alice solo quería golpearlos.

-Ya déjenos tranquilas, quieren? - dijo Bella

-Pero queremos darles las gracias...por ayudarnos. - dijo Edward mirando a Bella y esta bajo la cabeza avergonzada. - Bella, ¿Puedes venir un momento? - Bella asintió y Edward la llevo un poco lejos donde los chicos no pudieran escuchar.

-Y bien? Que quieres? - pregunto Bella

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Si, no fue nada. Eso era? - el cobrizo la miro

-La verdad, no...quería saber si te gustaría... salir conmigo...a tomar un helado o un café... lo que tu quieras. - Termino sonriéndole de lado, sin saber que esa era la sonrisa favorita de Bella.

-eehh... no se. - Dijo sonrojada

-Anda, será como agradecimiento. - Bella dudo - Por favor. - he hizo un puchero y con eso Bella ya estaba derrotada.

-Esta bien. - dijo suspirando

-Bien. - dijo con una sonrisa. - te parece bien el viernes luego de clases?

-Claro. Ahora volvamos, creo que Alice quiere matar a tu amigo.

Se encaminaron de regreso y lo que vieron los sorprendió a ambos, Alice y Jasper estaban riendo juntos.

-Eh? Alice?- dijo Bella

-Bella! Al fin! Ya estaba que te iba a buscar. Mama llamo y dijo que debemos ir ya a mi casa. Su viaje se adelanto, en fin, nos vemos luego Jasper. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla - Adiós Edward - y se alejo con su típico caminar.

-Bueno...nos vemos Edward. Adiós Jasper. - se despidió con la mano y se fue en busca de su amiga.

Los chicos las miraron hasta que ya no se distinguían.

-La invite a salir.. - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos y se rieron.

-Bella me gusta amigo. - Dijo Edward mirando por donde se fueron las chicas.

-Alice me encanta. - Le dijo Jasper mirando hacia el mismo lugar. Decidieron que era tiempo de irse a casa y se fueron en el volvo de Edward.

Luego de que cada uno llego a su casa, solo pensaban en aquellas chicas que conocieron en el centro comercial y solo esperaban que fuera viernes para poder salir con ellas. ¿Quien sabe?.. a lo mejor ellas eran lo que tanto esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

**Que les pareció? =) hace tiempo no escribía. Ojala les haya gustado.**  
><strong>Díganme si quieren que haga los capítulos con la cita de cada uno.<strong>

**Besos. Nos leemos pronto =**)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nuevo Capitulo =) Disfruten. Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella Pov<strong>_

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo Bellita linda. - me dijo Alice mientras entrabamos a su casa.

-No te preocupes Alice.

Veníamos llegando de mi casa luego de la tarde que tuvimos en el centro comercial, los padres de Alice habían tenido que irse hoy por lo que mi amiga le pidió a mi mamá si podía quedarme con ella, jurándole que el viernes me quedaría en mi casa, ya que el sábado nos iríamos a la casa de Alice que esta en la playa.

-Me dirás de una vez por todas que fue lo que hablaste con Jasper Hale, Alice Brandon?- me miro y sonrió.

-No fue nada Bellita linda, solo me dijo que lo disculpara por como actuaron y me agradeció que lo ayudara, y luego... él.. me.. invito a..sa..lir. - La mire y le pregunte

-Creí que lo odiabas, por como actuaste en el centro... - ella sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

-Bella... - dijo suspirando. - Jasper Hale me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria y créeme que recuerdo todo desde que salí de la panza de mi mamá. - Reí por su comentario.

-Si tu lo dices Allie... - me tire en su cama y cerré los ojos dispuesta descansar un rato.

-OH POR DIOS! - chillo mi amiga, tan fuerte que del susto caí de la cama.

-Que te ocurre Alice! - la mire feo mientras me levantaba.

-Hoy es 12 de febrero Bella, 12 de FEBRERO! - exclamo mirando su calendario. Me acerque a ella que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio donde tenia su laptop encendida.

-Y que con eso amiga? - me miro con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de me estas jodiendo.

-Que hoy es 12, mañana será 13 y el viernes será 14 Bella, 14 de FEBRERO! - termino gritando la ultima parte. Algo se trae contra febrero porque cada vez que lo va a nombrar, lo grita.

-Entonces...

-Por dios Bella! El viernes saldremos con los chicos, el viernes es 14 de FEBRERO! El viernes es el Día de los ENAMORADOS! - la mire con terror, ya que mientras dijo todo eso, se levanto de la silla y me agarro de los hombros y me movió bruscamente.

-Okey, primero...au! - me solté de sus manos. - segundo...por qué te pones tan nerviosa y tercero...ya deja de dar vueltas que me mareas mujer.

-Mañana nos vamos de compras, tenemos que vernos bellas para los chicos.

-No creo que sea..

-SI ES NECESARIO ISABELLA! Ahora a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo. - Apago la luz y se acostó

-Buenas noches Bellita.

-Buenas noches Allie. - y con eso ya no supe mas de ese día.

_**Omnisciente POV.**_

El día jueves paso sin ningún acontecimiento importante , solo el echo de que las chicas se quedaran dormidas y faltaran al instituto. Despertaron alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y ya era muy tarde para ir al instituto. Alice aprovecho eso para salir todo el día y poder ir de compras tranquilamente. Estuvieron horas y horas en el centro comercial hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde y Alice decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Llegando a la casa de la castaña, René la invito a cenar y a que se quedara a dormir ahí, ya que no quería que estuviera sola en su casa.

El tan ansiado día viernes llego y las chicas morían de los nervios. Se levantaron, se arreglaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia el instituto. Por donde miraras el lugar se notaban los globos en forma de corazón, los adornos y todo lo que tenia que ver con ese día. Las clases las encontraron mas aburridas que de costumbre y las horas se les pasaron lentamente, como si el reloj se estuviera burlando de ellas.

Los chicos no estaban mejor. El día jueves al no verlas por ningún lado, se preocuparon, ya que pensaron que se escondían de ellos. Las clases se les estaban haciendo eternas. Cuando la hora de almuerzo al fin llego los dos amigos se encaminaron a su habitual mesa.

-Al fin es viernes. - le dijo Edward a su amigo, sonriendo.

-Por fin amigo. Hoy no tendremos deporte, por lo que nos dieron la hora libre, así podemos irnos antes. - le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en la cafetería

-Ayer no vi a Bella y tampoco a Alice... les habrá pasado algo? - No se sabia cual de los dos andaba mas ansioso por la salida que tendrían con las chicas luego de clases.

-No creo, no pienses en negativo hombre, que me pones nervioso. - Le dijo el rubio mirándolo mal, pero el cobrizo no le prestaba atención, sino que estaba pegado mirando a la puerta de la cafetería. - Hey! te estoy hablando!

-Puedes creer toda la decoración que tiene este lugar? - le pregunto Edward, mientras miraba toda la cafetería.

-Es San Valentín, obvio que todo va a estar decorado. - le respondió el rubio.

-Y justo hoy tenemos una cita con las chicas, que cosa mas cliché! - exclamo Edward.

-Si, pero a mi no me parece mal, creo que es una oportunidad, para hacer las cosas bien, no crees? - Jasper miro a Edward pero este no le prestaba atención. - Te estoy hablando.

-Shh shh, ahí están, mira. - Jasper giro la cabeza y vio a su pequeña Alice y a Bella. Todos en la cafetería se voltearon a mirarlas y miraron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Creo que saben algo, por la forma en que nos miran. - susurro Jazz a Edward.

-Creo lo mismo. - respondió de la misma manera.

Mientras que ellos susurraban, las chicas estaban mas que avergonzadas por como las miraban. Se pusieron en la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

-Alice, si me siguen mirando de esa forma, saldré corriendo en cualquier minuto. - Le susurro a su amiga. Alice se rió bajito.

-Tranquila amiga, también me incomoda que me miren como si hubiese robado un banco, pero eso nos pasa por haber ayudado a esos idiotas.

-Vuelven a ser idiotas? - le cuestiono Bella con una sonrisa. Alice se rió.

-Si. Por su culpa nos miran como si fuéramos asesinas en serie. Si fuera una asesina a la única persona que mataría seria a Jasper, y lamentablemente sigue vivo. - dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Bella se rio y pago su almuerzo. Caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa vacía.

-Estoy hambrienta! - comento Alice, mientras comenzaba a tragar un pedazo de pizza.

-Con el desayuno que René nos preparo, es obvio Allie.

-Quiero mucho a René, pero tenemos que admitir que es un asco en la cocina. - Ante esto ambas se rieron, pero sus risas no duraron mucho ya que fueron interrumpidas.

-De que se ríen tanto chicas? cuéntennos el chiste. -La voz de Edward Cullen, hizo que ambas chicas dejaran de reír para mirar a los dueños de sus pesadillas. Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen, se encontraban parados junto a su mesa.

-Nos podemos sentar? - pregunto Jasper.

-Y desde cuando piden permiso? - le respondió Alice recordando el día del centro comercial.

-Tienes razón. - y con esto ambos se sentaron junto a sus chicas. - Me das pizza?

-QUE?! NO! Por supuesto que no! cómprate la tuya. - y sin mas le saco la lengua y se puso a comer. Bella y Edward la miraban intentando aguantar la risa.

-Como estas hermosa? - le susurro Edward solo para que ella lo escuchara, Bella ante esto se sonrojo.

-Bien, gracias. Tu como estas?

-Mejor ahora. - le sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. - te extrañe ayer. - se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto como ella lo estaba en ese momento.

-Con Alice nos quedamos dormidas, así que decidimos tomarnos el día. - le contesto con una sonrisa la cual él devolvió. - Ya almorzaste?

-Nop. Las estábamos esperando a ustedes, para almorzar juntos.

-Si, pero parece que no habían comido en años, no Alice? - comento Jasper, mientras sonreía.

-Tratas de decirme algo? - le dijo Alice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, nada. - se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la fila de el almuerzo.

-Volvemos enseguida. - Le dijo Edward a Bella.

Pidieron sus almuerzos y regresaron a la mesa. Pudieron llevar una conversación bastante agradable, hasta que a Jasper le agarro por molestar a Alice por su forma de comer. Después de bastantes golpes recibidos gracias a Alice, decidió jugar la ultima broma. Los cuatro caminaban fuera de la cafetería.

-Es que es enserio. - comento Jasper, recibiendo la atención de los chicos. -No logro entender como es que en un cuerpo tan pequeño caiga tanta comida como la que consumes Alice.

-TE MATO! - le grito y Jasper con una sonrisa en su cara salió corriendo siendo perseguido por una pequeña Alice.- VEN AQUÍ! JASPER HALE! VEN!

Bella y Edward estallaron en carcajadas viendo como Alice perseguía a Jasper hasta que logro colgarse de él y votarlo donde lo empezó a golpear. El chico solo se reía fuertemente.

-Hoy salgo dos horas antes ya que no tengo deporte.. - comento Edward. - A que hora paso por ti?. - Bella lo miro y sonrió

-Salgo a las 3 de este infierno. Te parece si me recoges a las 6 en mi casa?

-A las 6 es perfecto. - La beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y camino hacia donde estaban los chicos. Bella lo siguió luego de salir de su aturdimiento.

-YA QUISIERAS TENER MI METABOLISMO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - Alice seguía gritándole cosas y Jasper solo se reía lo que hacia que Alice se enojara aun mas con él. En un movimiento rápido tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, ahí, en medio del pasillo del instituto. Al separarse Alice tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pero tenia un brillito especial en sus ojos, al igual que Jasper.

-Yo...- dijo Jasper, nervioso.

-Shh, hablaremos luego, en nuestra cita. - Se pusieron de pie y miraron a los chicos que los miraban con una sonrisa. - Vamos Bella. Adiós Edward. - agarro a Bella de la mano y comenzó a caminar muy rápido.

-Hey! no me pude despedir. - le reclamo bella haciendo un puchero.

-Okey, ve. Rápido.- Bella se dirigió hacia Edward quien la miro sorprendido.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Edward. - le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios tal como él había echo, luego se giro hacia Jasper. - Alice va a estar en mi casa hoy, por lo que deberías pasar por ella ahí. A las 6. Adiós chicos.

Faltaba una hora y media para que ellas pudieran salir, pero los chicos tenían esa hora libre y se podían marchar a casa. Las horas que faltaban se les harían eternas.

Pero valdría la pena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no llegaba. Tengo pensado hacer dos capítulos mas, los cuales serán los de las citas.<br>La próxima semana debería de subir los capítulos, pero no se aun._**

**_Me pareció buena idea hacer este capi para que supieran lo que pasaba en el instituto.  
>¿Que les pareció? <em>**

**_Nos leemos pronto =) Besos._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disfruten (:**_

* * *

><p>-De verdad crees que me veo bien con este vestido Alice? No crees que es.. muy corto? - Pregunto la castaña a su amiga mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su habitación.<p>

-Te ves divina amiga, y ese color te viene muy bien. Estoy segura de que a Edward le encantara. - la castaña se sonrojo y Alice sonrió mientras seguía maquillándose.

Habían estado arreglándose desde que llegaron a casa de Bella, bueno Alice había estado arreglando a Bella, la mayor parte de la tarde. Estuvo alrededor de hora y media con Bella y a ella le costo solo media hora arreglarse. Bella llevaba un vestido strapless de color piel que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta bajo el busto y caía ligero sin ser ajustado y tenia pequeños brillos en todo el vestido. Alice iba con un vestido purpura, strapless, muy ajustado al cuerpo, lo que hacia que se marcara su pequeña figura, y del costado derecho se cruzaba un adorno sobre el hombro izquierdo. Ambas con maquillaje ligero ya que no necesitaban de mucho.

-Que zapatos me pondrás Alice? - pregunto con miedo Bella, Alice se rio y le entrego una caja.

-Tranquila amiga, no quiero que te accidentes en tu primera cita con tu novio así que elegí estos para ti. - Bella abrió la caja con miedo pero cuando vio que dentro habían unas balerinas del mismo color que su vestido, sonrió aliviada.

-Gracias por ser considera con tu amiga, Alice. - le dijo mientras miraba los zapatos de ella. Eran unos tacos de 13 centímetros. - No se como aguantas esas cosas.

-Ya sabes, la experiencia hace al maestro... creo que era así, no recuerdo. Bien como me veo? - le dijo mientras volteaba.

-Alice, te ves hermosa.

-Tu crees?

-Sip. Jasper necesitara una cubeta... - Alice la miro confundida. - Le hará falta, ya que babeara cuando te vea amiga.

-Estoy muy nerviosa... tu no? - le dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

-Me comen los nervios Allie, pero prefiero... - el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. Ambas se miraron.

-Son ellos. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas! ya llegaron por ustedes! - el grito de la madre de Bella las alerto. Con los nervios de punta Alice decidió que bajaran por separado.

-Mucha suerte en tu cita amiga. Confía en que todo saldrá bien. - le dijo Alice a Bella.

-Lo mismo para ti Allie.

-Okey, voy yo primero. Nos vemos mas tarde. - y sin decir mas salió de la habitación de su amiga y se dirigió rumbo a donde la esperaba su cita, Jasper.

Mientras los chicos esperaban no sabían que hacer, Rene les había ofrecido un refresco, pero ambos se habían negado, eran tantos los nervios que su garganta estaba cerrada y apenas podían articular palabra.

-Estoy lista. - ambos, Jasper y Edward se giraron para ver a la recién llegada. Edward sonrió al ver la cara de embobado que tenia su amigo. Jasper la miro asombrado y por su cabeza solo pasaba la palabra "hermosa", se levanto del sillón y le sonrió.

-Estas hermosa, aún más bella Alice. - Alice se sonrojo levemente y el rubio sonrió en respuesta.- Vamos.

-Edward, Bella no tarda en bajar, nos vemos luego y pásenla bien. Adiós. - Edward les sonrió y agito su mano en respuesta, miro a Jasper por un segundo y este le estaba mirando. Ambos sabían que esa noche cambiaría sus vidas.

Edward se quedo pensando si su Bella se vería tan o mas hermosa de que era, se preguntaba si ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él...

-Edward. - el susodicho levanto su cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y cuando miro se quedo sin aire al ver a Bella parada frente a él. Estaba mucho mas hermosa. La chica al sentir su miranda se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

-Wow...estas..wow - esa fue la inteligente respuesta de Edward.

-Gracias, también te ves muy guapo. - dijo con un sonrojo. Edward le sonrió y se acerco para besar su mejilla.

-Hola.- Bella sonrió

-Hola.

-Lista para irnos.

-Si. - y con esto partieron rumbo a su cita.

.

.

.

Alice miraba fijamente a Jasper mientras él pedía lo que iban a comer. Jamás pensó que algún día el chico por el que estaba casi enamorada la hubiera invitado a salir y además de eso le haya robado un beso. Aunque si por ella fuera le encantaría que le robe otro. Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.

-Alice?- Jasper agitaba su mano frente a su rostro. -¿Estas bien?

-Ah?..si, si..solo pensaba. - le dijo sonriendo.

-En que pensabas? - le pregunto curioso el rubio.

-En ti. - le contesto ella sin pensar en lo que decía. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza avergonzada. Jasper la miro enternecido.

-Yo en lo único que pienso es en ti, Alice, y no me avergüenzo de decirlo. - Al escucharlo levanto su mirada y le sonrió, sonrisa que para Jasper fue la mas hermosa de todas.

Tuvieron una cena agradable, hablaron de todo y de nada, rieron de anécdotas de cada uno, hasta que Jasper decidió que era tiempo de hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el instituto.

-Alice. - Comenzó el rubio, ella lo miro y al ver que él estaba serio, dejo de reír.

-Sucede algo malo?- pregunto y le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa. Ante esto Jasper sonrío y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Quería hablar acerca de lo ocurrido en el instituto, lamento si te molesto pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Alice.

-Jasper...

-No Alice, escúchame. Me gustas. Demasiado. Se que antes no te dirigía ni una sola palabra, solo de vez en cuando, y eso pasaba cuando topábamos en alguna clase, pero no se como paso esto. Me pones demasiado nervioso Alice. Diablos! No se como decirlo... quiero...necesito que me des una oportunidad...yo prometo que no te fallare y que... - No pudo continuar hablando ya que unos labios se posaron en los de él. Al acabar el beso se miraron a los ojos y ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. - Alice...

-Jasper... - su nombre salió como un susurro de los labios de Alice.

-Quieres ser mi novia? - Alice lo miro asombrada. - Se que es pronto pero...

-Si

-Que?- La miro creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Si quiero ser tu novia Jasper

Jasper sonrió, se acercó lentamente y así se fundieron en un beso, su primer beso de novios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que demore un poco T_T<br>Lo siento. Se que es cortito pero lo tenia hace tiempo y no lo habia subido.  
>Espero no demorar para el final.<br>Nos leemos pronto.  
>xoxo<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento la demora :c**_

* * *

><p>-Te ves realmente hermosa en ese vestido, mas de lo que ya eres. - el comentario del cobrizo hizo que la castaña se sonrojase una vez mas.<p>

Edward había decidido llevar a su castaña a un lugar tranquilo. No sabia que era lo que ella prefería por lo que estaba que moría de los nervios mientras se dirigían hacia su destino.

-Gracias...- avergonzada agacho la cabeza y miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas. - Emm... puedo saber a donde vamos? - Levanto la cabeza y miro el perfil de Edward.

-Es una sorpresa... - sonrió de lado y le dio una rápida mirada.

-Solo espero que no sea nada muy ostentoso. - susurro sin esperar que el cobrizo la escuchara.

-Tranquila, se que no eres esa clase de chica.

-Esa clase de chica...? - pregunto dudosa. - ¿A que te refieres? - le dijo mientras se volteaba para poder mirarlo mejor. Él se puso nervioso ante la atenta mirada de ella.

-Ya sabes... - la miro por unos segundos. - La clase de chica que le gustan los lugares lujosos, o la ropa mas cara, o las joyas y accesorios mas brillantes... me entiendes? - en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo. Bella le dedico una sonrisa.

-Y por que piensas que no soy esa clase de chica... - la emociono un poco que él sin conocerla a fondo supiera eso.

-Eres bajo perfil Bella y esa es una de las cosas que mas llamo mi atención. - se sonrojó levemente al decir eso.

-Pues...me alegro que lo sepas. - Lo miro y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió la vista a la carretera.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron, el resto del trayecto se fueron en cómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por la suave melodía de piano que provenía del auto. Edward aparco el auto en medio de la nada y Bella lo miro sin entender nada. Él solo sonrió.

-Necesito que te pongas esto. - le entrego una venda de color azul oscuro.

-Una venda? Para que es esto Edward... - lo miro sin entender.

-Te dije que era una sorpresa y esto es parte de la sorpresa. Por favor. - la miro haciendo un puchero. Ella miro por la ventana y vio que si accedía podía morir.

-Sabes que con suerte salgo viva cuando camino y veo por donde voy... si me pongo esto en mis ojos y camino ese tramo de ahí, moriré. - Lo dijo con una cara tan seria que a Edward le causo gracia y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No te pasara nada. Lo prometo. Yo estaré contigo. - Ella se sonrojo por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Esta bien... - se rindió ante su mirada. - Si muero quedara en tu conciencia Edward. - le comento mientras el amarraba la venda alrededor de sus ojos.

-Espera aquí.

Sintió como él baja del auto y sacabas algunas cosas del maletero "_este chico esta loco"_ pensó y al segundo después sintió que su puerta se abría.

-Estas lista? - su aroma la embriago por completo y tardo un momento en responder. - Bella?

-Ehh, si. - su respuesta fue insegura pero él no le dijo nada mas. la ayudo a salir del auto y le dio la mano. - Me caeré Edward... te lo digo! me conozco y se que me caeré. - el temor en su voz era muy notorio.

-Ven aquí. - el paso su brazo por la cintura de la castaña y la apretó firmemente a su costado. - Tranquila que no dejare que te caigas.

Caminaron cerca de quince o veinte minutos, los que a Bella le parecieron horas, se tropezó un par de veces pero el brazo de Edward se mantuvo siempre alrededor de su cintura y cuando tropezaba su agarre se hacia mas fuerte y era inevitable no sentirse segura al lado de él.

-Llegamos. Necesito que te quedes aquí y no vayas a mirar okey? - sintió como él la dejaba en un sitio plano y se separaba de su cuerpo.

-Donde estas? - pregunto impaciente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Tranquila, solo cinco minutos mas. - escucho su voz un poco lejana pero aun asi no intento quitar su venda ni mirar por debajo de ella.

-Me estoy impacientando Eddie! - le dijo con la voz mas aguda de lo normal. Edward rio al ver lo que ella hacia.

-Muy buena imitación, pero me gusta tu dulce voz Bella. -ella se sonrojo y no dijo nada. - Listo. - sintió su voz cerca de su oído. Lentamente él retiro la venda de sus ojos.

Se encontraban en medio de un hermoso lugar, era un prado realmente lindo y se iluminaba por unas velas y por la luz del sol que ya estaba en su crepúsculo. Al medio del prado había una manta y una canasta.

-Que es esto Edward? - se volteo y lo miro muy asombrada.

-Se que no es la gran cosa pero...te..te gusta?...entiendo si no te gusta pero... de verdad.. - los nervios definitivamente lo estaban traicionando. Bella lo miro con brillo en sus ojos y puso a mano en su mejilla.

-Me encanto Edward. - él sonrió de lado. - Es lo mas lindo y romántico que alguien a hecho por mi en toda mi vida.

-De verdad te gusta? - pregunto mientras pasaba las manos por la cintura de ella.

-Es perfecto Edward. No pudo haber sido mejor...Gracias.

-Te lo mereces Bella. - ella sonrió "_dios jamás había sonreído tanto en mi vida"_ pensó Bella mientras se miraban a los ojos. - Comencemos con nuestra cita...señorita. - hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo el cual ella gustosa acepto.

Su velada fue fabulosa. Comieron lo que Edward preparó y conversaron sin parar. Averiguaron hasta el ultimo detalle del otro, como que Edward tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su pie derecho y que bella tuvo que comer un insecto cuando pequeña debido a una apuesta. Ambos estaban maravillados con el otro. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer empezaron a guardar todo para partir rumbo a casa de Bella.

-Gracias por todo Eddie. - dijo Bella utilizando el apodo que tanto odiaba Edward.

-Odio ese apodo Bella, pero me encanta como suena de tus labios. - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura. - Eres hermosa Bella. - la castaña se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. - No me escondas tus ojos linda.

-Edward...- suspiro.

-Bella...hay algo que me esta inquietando mucho. - ella lo miro confusa.

-Que cosa -

-Muero por probar esos labios.. - se sonrojo de una manera tan adorable cuando dijo eso que Bella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se acercaron lentamente, memorando cada detalle de ese momento, sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban hasta que al fin sus labios se juntaron.

Inicio lento y pausado, conociendo y grabándose hasta el ultimo rincón de sus bocas. Fue un beso tímido pero intenso a la vez. Él estaba en el cielo, al fin había besado a su castaña, mientras que ella creía que todo era un sueño, el mejor sueño de todos y si así era, no quería despertar.

-Me gustas demasiado Bella. - él fue el primero en hablar luego de que su beso terminara. Tenían sus frentes juntas y ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Edward... - susurro.

-Se mi novia, Bella. - sus ojos demostraban tanto cariño que ella creyó ver su alma en ellos.

-Si Eddie... - ambos se sonrieron una vez mas y sellaron su propuesta con un beso mas. El primero de muchos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se si era lo que esperaban...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lamento demorar tato en haber subido este capitulo...no sabia como escribirlo.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_


	5. Final Chapter

**_Se que tarde bastante en subir este capitulo.  
>Pero ya esta aquí.<br>Disfruten._**

* * *

><p>-Esta es la última caja. - se secó una gota de sudor que caía por su frente y algunos de sus mechones castaños se soltaban de su coleta improvisada, se sentó junto a su mejor amiga.<p>

-Puedes creer que vamos a vivir solas? - esto lo dijo mirando a la nada, pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Es uno de nuestros sueños. Siempre quisimos esto. No me dirás que te estas arrepintiendo?- cuestiono mientras la miraba. Su amiga esbozo una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Esto es lo que siempre he querido.- dijo mientras suspiraba. Volteo a ver a su amiga y su cabello ahora un poco más largo se movió junto con ella.- Es solo que jamás pensé que lograríamos todo esto nosotras dos solas.

-Bueno, si tienes razón. Pero trabajamos duramente para poder ahorrar y comprar este departamento. Siempre dijimos que esto lo costearíamos nosotras porque no queríamos que nuestros padres lo hicieran.

-Si. Y siempre cumplimos con lo que decimos. - ambas sonrieron.- Fue buena idea no estudiar enseguida luego del instituto, así pudimos hacer varias cosas, y una de esas fue juntar el dinero necesario para poder comprarnos este depa. Estoy tan feliz! - abrazo a su amiga y ambas rieron juntas.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquella cita en san valentín y al terminar su ultimo año de instituto decidieron que no entrarían a la Universidad inmediatamente, sino que esperarían para poder juntar dinero y que a sus padres los gastos de aquella nueva etapa nos les fuera tan caro. Alice e Isabella habían hablado muchas veces de ese tema y su decisión estaba tomada, solo faltaba comunicarles a sus padres y obviamente a sus novios, los cuales no tenían idea de la decisión de sus chicas.

Sus relaciones iban de maravillas, cada día mejor. A diferencia de ellas, Edward y Jasper comenzarían la Universidad en cuanto terminaran el instituto y ambos tenían pensado que ellas harían lo mismo. Tenían propuesto decirles que estudiaran en la misma universidad, que vivieran todos juntos y un sinfín de planes más que se fueron por la borda cuando ellas les dijeron su noticia.

Llevaban diez meses de relación y habían decidido salir a cenar los cuatro juntos, ya que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y querían planear que harían, ademas los chicos querían proponerles su propuesta y ellas darles la noticia de que no estudiarían el siguiente año. La cena fue muy amena, conversaron de todo y de nada a la vez, aunque cada vez que ellos abordaban el tema ellas muy discretamente lo cambiaban, hasta que fue hora de decirles. Hubo un momento de silencio y a diferencia de otras veces este fue un silencio un poco tenso.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes. - la primera en hablar fue Alice, quien miró a su amiga buscando su aprobación. Ella solo asintió. Por otro lado los chicos se miraron y miraron a las chicas.

-También queremos hablar de algo con ustedes.- esta vez fue Jasper el que respondió. Edward solo asintió, imitando sin querer el gesto de su novia.

-Bueno, entonces ustedes primero. - Bella dijo esto con rapidez, sabiendo que ellos les harían hablar antes. Edward iba a responder algo pero ella lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que él diría. - Ni siquiera lo pienses Cullen, ustedes primero.- Él asombrado por la forma en que lo llamó, no le quedo otra mas que empezar.

-Bueno, nosotros queríamos preguntarles si ya habían decidido a qué universidad irán.- Las chicas se miraron solo por un segundo y volvieron a mirar a los chicos.

-Con Edward hemos decidido aplicar a Harvard... y ya estamos dentro! - los dos sonrieron cuando Jasper dijo esto.

-Eso es fantástico! - grito Alice, mientra abrazaba y dejaba un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

-Felicidades!.. - les dijo Bella. Ella un poco menos entusiasta que Alice, abrazó a su novio y le susurro al oído. - Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor.- Él la miró enternecido y la beso, un beso de agradecimiento.

-Pero eso no es todo.. - continuó Jasper un poco nervioso.

-Nuestros padres al enterarse de que nos aceptaron en Harvard, nos quisieron regalar un departamento a pesar de que nos podemos quedar en la misma universidad. - Prosiguió Edward.

-Es bastante grande, y creo haberlas escuchado hablar acerca de boston, por lo que asumí que ustedes también quieren ir a Harvard. - se removió inquieto el rubio mientras decía esto.

-Lo que tratamos de decirles es que queremos que vengan con nosotros. En nuestro departamento. Los cuatro juntos. - Terminó el cobrizo mirando fijamente a su novia. Jasper hacia lo mismo por su lado.

Las chicas se miraron y miraron a sus novios. Hicieron esto unas tres veces más hasta que finalmente se decidieron a hablar. La primera en tomar la palabra fue Alice.

-Chicos… - los miro y luego miró a su amiga, quien asintió dándole a entender que era hora de hablar. - Con Bella hemos decidido no aplicar a Harvard… - utilizó el tono más suave que tenía.

-¿Qué?... - ambos quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante aquella revelación. - Pero, ustedes hablaron de Boston, no es así?... - Jasper preguntó mirando a su novia en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Si lo hicimos, pero no porque habíamos decidido ir a Harvard. - Esta vez fue Isabella la que hablo.

-Y a qué universidad aplicaron? - Edward preguntó en un hilo de voz. Por su mente pasaban miles de universidades y todas estaban lejos de la suya. Las chicas tomaron aire y al mismo tiempo le soltaron la noticia.

-No aplicamos a ninguna Universidad. - los chicos abrieron los ojos ante esto.

-¿Qué? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. - Es una broma..? - esta vez el que habló fue Edward.

-No chicos. - contestó Alice, mirando a su chico que aún estaba procesando lo dicho.- De verdad lamentamos decirle en este momento pero es que no sabíamos como decirles antes.

-Claro. Y la mejor solución fue decirnos un mes antes de que tengamos que irnos. Fácil verdad? - esta vez el que habló fue Jasper, utilizando su tono irónico.

-Jasper, eso no es… - Alice fue interrumpida por su novio.

-No es que Alice. Admítanlo. - dijo mirando a ambas chicas. - Para ustedes fue más fácil pensar solo en las dos y dejarnos a un lado, si querían terminar con nosotros no debieron hacer tanto show. - El rubio estaba furioso, pues no entendía cómo su novia, su hadita, había pensado solo en ella cuando él todo lo que hacía era pensar en los dos.

-Alice no está terminando contigo Jasper. Y yo no estoy terminando con Edward. - Bella intentó explicarse, pero el chico no quería entender.

-Por favor Bella! Dejen de cubrirse. Debieron decirnos antes, mucho antes, no unos días antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Jazz.. - Alice intentó acercarse pero él no la dejo.

-Olvídalo Alice. - El rubio se levanto de la mesa, furioso, y salió de aquel lugar. Edward quien había estado en silencio todo ese momento miró a su amigo irse y luego volteo hacia las chicas. Alice iba a levantarse para ir detrás de Jasper pero la voz del cobrizo la detuvo.

-Es mejor que no vayas. - sonó como un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Alice lo escuchara. - Cuando se pone asi es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Edward amor.. - comenzó Bella.

-No Bella. Mejor no digas nada. - La castaña lo miró con sorpresa. Ella creyó que él entendería. - Puede que Jasper haya exagerado con su reacción pero lo entiendo. Nosotros nos vamos luego de las fiestas chicas. Les dimos la noticia tarde porque las cartas llegaron hace tres días. Pero ustedes tomaron esta decisión hace mucho tiempo y eso es lo que le duele a Jasper. Estábamos bastantes ilusionados con la idea de vivir juntos y con nuestras novias, pero ya veo que no podrá ser. - comenzó a sacar su billetera y dejó una cantidad para pagar la cena. Se levantó de su asiento y las miro. - Adiós.

-Edward espera. - Bella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, pero él en un gesto muy sutil se soltó de ella.

-En este momento no me apetece hablar Bella, y mucho menos contigo. - y sin decir más salió del lugar y siguió el mismo camino que minutos atrás el rubio había seguido.

Se quedaron sentadas en aquel lugar y soltaron una que otra lágrima. Se miraron y ambas se preguntaban lo mismo._ "¿Y ahora qué haremos?"._

…

-En que tanto piensas amiga querida - cuestionó Alice al ver que su amiga andaba en las nubes.

-Cuando le dijimos a los chicos que no estudiariamos enseguida.

-Ugh!, si lo recuerdo! Eran unos tontos! - suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. - Nosotras enamoradisimas de esos idiotas y ellos pensando que queríamos terminarlos. - hizo una pausa. - Repito, unos idiotas.- La castaña rió al escuchar su comentario.

-De nuevo idiotas, eh? - ambas comenzaron a reír al recordar los primeros días, cuando se conocieron, y como Alice siempre los llamaba "idiotas".

-Recuerdas que no nos hablaron por dos semanas! - exclamó Alice. - Nosotras viendo que regalarles para navidad y ellos...ug! de solo recordarlo me entra el diablo!

-Si..lo recuerdo. Cada vez que discuto con Edward, ya sea muy mínima, siempre le saco en cara eso. - la castaña sonrió mientras decía esto.

-Ay! creí que solo yo hacia eso con Jazz! - soltó Alice bastante entusiasmada. - Estoy segurisima de que aún creen que no les perdonamos eso. - Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Sus caras no tenían precio aquella vez. - sonrieron recordando aquel día.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la chicas le contaron la noticia a Edward y Jasper. Era un día viernes y decidieron ir hacer compras para ellas y así también ver que comprarían para navidad.

-No se como pudiste sacarme de casa pequeño diablillo. - Alice sonrió al escuchar a su amiga quejarse.

-Sabes que no puedes decirme que no amiguita linda! - le dijo mientras la abrazaba. - Además veríamos los regalos para esos idiotas. - termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Edward no ha contestado mis mensajes. Creo que de verdad está molesto conmigo. - dijo Bella mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Bah!, no le des importancia, ya se le pasara. Jasper tampoco ha contestado y eso que le he dejado más de mil mensajes y en todos le digo que si quiere vivir mejor que conteste el teléfono y aun así no lo hace. Es más! creo que ni siquiera deberíamos comprarles algo porque se están comportando como dos niños. - lo que comenzó con indiferencia terminó con un poco de enojo.

-Okay..no te enojes. Mejor dime que tienes planeado regalarle a tu Jazz.

-Aunque no lo creas...no lo se. - termino con un fingido sollozo. Bella rió.

-¿Que? Tu, la que siempre tiene todo bajo control, la que siempre sabe todo, la que siempre está lista para cualquier situación, tú, Alice Brandon, no sabe qué regalarle a su novio.

-Ay! Bells, no seas mala! Como si tu ya supieras lo que le vas a regalar a Edward. - terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, sip. - le sonrió, ganándose una mirada de furia.

-¿Qué?!, cómo es eso posible!. Ay amiga, no se que regalarle a Jazz!

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas en el centro comercial. Tienda tras tienda, gracias a Alice, ya que no sabia que escoger para su novio. En cambio Isabella estaba bastante tranquila debido a que ya tenía el regalo para sus padres, su novio y hasta pudo comprarle a su mejor amiga y novio de esta.

-Ay. - lloriqueo Alice, mientras se sentaba en una banca. - No se que comprarle. - suspiro y miro sus pies ausentemente.

-Tranquila amiga. - dijo Isabella mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en modo de apoyo moral. - Ya encontrarás algo para Jasper.

-Pero es que Bella! - dijo mientras volteaba su rostro para mirar a su amiga. - Jamás me había sucedido algo así, ademas… - Se corto en medio de la oración y sus ojos estaban clavados en una tienda a espaldas de su amiga.

-Además qué Alice… Alice? - movió su mano frente el rostro de su amiga al ver que ella no respondía. Los ojos de Alice se convirtieron en fuego mientras seguía mirando en la misma dirección. - Alice?, que sucede… por qué luces tan enfada. - Bella siguió la mirada de su amiga y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Habían dos parejas caminando tranquilamente, pero claro eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que aquellas parejas, eran nada más y nada menos que sus respectivos novios y no estaban solos. Andaban con aquellas dos arpías que ellas tanto detestaban.

-Que demonios hacen esas malditas con nuestros idiotas! - Alice se encontraba bastante cabreada. Primero; no había podido encontrar el regalo para Jasper y segundo este andaba con su peor enemiga. - Es que lo voy a matar!

-Ay no! - exclamó la castaña con tono lastimero mientras miraba las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

-Que sucede ahora. - Alice mantenía su vista fija en los chicos. Estaban en un lugar donde ellas podían verlos, pero no ser vistas.

-Pues que ahora tendré que devolver dos regalos! El de mi novio, futuro ex y el de tu novio, futuro ex! - se cruzó de brazos como una niña de cinco años a la que le quitan un dulce.

-Le compraste a Jasper? - Alice la miró sin poder creer que su amiga ya le tenía regalo y ella aun no. - Por qué no me lo dijiste! - casi gritó mientras alzaba los brazos.

-Obvio. Sería bastante feo si no le tengo a tu novio. Además teníamos previsto que íbamos a pasar las fiestas juntos. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Me compraste algo a mi? - preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban como los una niña chiquita. Su amiga asintió. - Aaaah! dime que me compraste! dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime… - La castaña la miraba y veía como su amiga daba saltitos emocionadamente.

-No te diré Alice. Y no cambiare de opinión. - agrego al ver como su amiga iba a poner aquella mirada con la cual la convencía de todo.

-Ush! Esta bien! - se sentó nuevamente en la banca y se cruzó de brazos. Quedó muda por unos cuantos segundos y de la nada volvió a ponerse de pie y al mismo tiempo agarraba sus compras y su bolso.

-Que haces? - la castaña no entendía qué le ocurría a su loca amiga.

-Los idiotas! - con eso fue suficiente para que Isabella agarrara su bolso, sus compras y se pusiera en marcha con su amiga.

-Donde se habrán metido estos demonios. - llevaban cerca de diez minutos buscandolos.

-Tal vez en algún café.

-No lo creo. estoy segurisima de que esas arpías hijas de lo mas diabólico del mundo están en alguna tienda de ropa.

-Hay alrededor de veinte tiendas de ropa Alice.

-Eso ya lo sé Bells. Por algo te digo que estoy segurisima que están en alguna tienda de ropa. Dah!

-Quizás en esas tiendas de vestidos, esos que son bien cortos, los cuales no dejan nada a la imagin...Que haces Alice! - La pequeña la había arrastrado hasta detrás de un pilar haciendo que se golpeara el brazo. - Me dolió. - acarició su brazo mientras miraba mal a su amiga.

-Calla, ahí están. - Apuntó hasta una tienda deportiva.

-Una tienda deportiva? Que hacen metidos ahí? - preguntó Bella mientras miraba a escondidas junto con Alice.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que pensar en algo rápido.

-Si…

Pensaban y pensaban, pero nada se les venía a la mente, por lo que mejor decidieron encararlos en la siguiente tienda a la que fueran. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando los tortolitos decidieron salir. Se veían bastante cansados, mientras las otras dos cotorreaban como querían.

-Parecen cansados… - comentó Bella sintiendo lastima por los chicos.

-Y un cuerno! - Alice estaba enojadisima. - Iremos y les haremos frente. Ten esto. - Le pasó un vaso con agua.

-No gracias. No tengo sed.

-Uy Bella! Es para lanzarlos a esos idiotas!

-De donde sacaste los vasos. - pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Los tengo en el bolso en caso de emergencia. Solo compre la botella con agua. Anda, vamos! - apuro a la castaña. Los siguieron sigilosamente y para suerte de ellas entraron a un café.

-Okay Alice, ya están sentados y acomodados. Cómo lo hacemos, nos acercamos y les tiramos el agua o hacemos como que también vinimos a tomarnos un café.. - Bella no quería ser tan mala. Estaba enfadada, si. Pero no quería mojar a Edward.

-Entramos, hacemos como que buscamos una mesa y zas! Los pillamos con las manos en la masa.

-Parece bastante simple.

-Porque lo es! Ahora vamos, entremos.

Hicieron todo tal cual dijeron. Entraron tranquilamente fingiendo que hablaban de cualquier cosa, buscaron una mesa y cuando se acercaban a la mesa vacía, notaron que en la mesa del costado estaban sus novios.

Por otro lado estaban los chicos, quienes habían decidido ir a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para su viaje, se encontraron con Tanya y Maria y ellas, contentas de verlos solos, aprovecharon y se quedaron con ellos. Al no tener ganas de discutir dejaron que ellas los siguieran para todos lados. Extrañaban a sus chicas. A pesar de que ellas intentaron comunicarse con ellos. Sabian que querian terminar por lo que no contestaron a sus llamadas y tampoco se vieron en esas dos semanas.

-Ya encontre lo que me faltaba. Qué tal tú? - el cobrizo miró a su amigo y vio como este se debatía entre dos zapatillas.

-No se cual elegir. - se sentó y suspiró. - Alice sabría...y si la llamo? - miró a su amigo esperando su aprobación.

-Y que le diras...Alice, estoy en el centro comercial y no se qué zapatillas elegir, me puedes ayudar… Vamos amigo, es lo mas idiota que has dicho. Además de que te mataría si sabe que viniste sin ella.

-Tienes razón.-miró al encargado que esperaba una respuesta. - Me llevare estas.

Tanya y Maria los miraban y reían quedamente y eso los estaba estresando bastante. Fueron a pagar lo que llevaban y salieron de la tienda.

-Podríamos ir por un café. - sugirió Tanya mientras se enganchaba del brazo de Edward.

-Les parece bien? - preguntó Maria imitando la acción de su amiga. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

Se dirigieron a un café del mismo centro y esperaron que les tomaran la orden. Los chicos miraban por la ventana mientras las dos mujeres conversaban y decían lo bien que se lo estaban pasando. Pidieron solo un café y las mujeres jugo natural. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintieron que las campanillas sonaban dando la bienvenida a nuevos clientes, pero ni eso los hizo voltear, hasta que las voces de aquellas personas hicieron que ambos giraran la cabeza. Conversando animadamente venían acercándose sus chicas, las cuales aún no miraban en dirección a ellos. Se pusieron como piedras al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-Vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo. -El comentario de Maria hizo que las chicas giraran en dirección a ellos.

-Pero si son la enana y la rata de biblioteca. - Le siguió Tanya. Los chicos solo las miraban sin saber qué decir. Estaban mudos.

Isabella y Alice, tragándose todo el coraje que sentían en ese momento, miraron a las arpías, a los chicos y luego se miraron ellas.

-Disculpa. - comenzó Alice. - Te conozco? - Dijo mirando a Maria. Esta la miró como si estuviera loca.

-No te hagas la idiota. - Contesto Maria.

-Creo que estas confundida niña. - Isabella fue la que hablo esta vez. - Ni en nuestros sueños más tenebrosos las hemos visto.

-Por favor! solo están celosas porque finalmente ellos se dieron cuenta que ustedes no son nada. - Atacó Tanya mirándolas de arriba a abajo. Alice e Isabella miraron los lugares de Edward y Jasper y vieron como ellos las miraban sin parpadear y blancos como la cal.

-Repito. - dijo Alice. - Te conozco?. - Las miro y vio como ellas se ponían roja de coraje. - Bueno, fue un placer. - Y se encaminaron hasta una mesa.

Mientras se alejaban sonrieron y se dieron cuenta, que actuar civilizadamente era mucho mejor. Se sentaron tranquilamente y pidieron su orden, hablaron de cualquier cosa, pero siempre aparentando que no les importaba que sus novios, futuros ex, estuvieran con aquellas diablas aunque por dentro estaban que explotaban de la ira.

Luego de que les dejaran la orden continuaron hablando animadamente hasta que sintieron como las sillas de al lado eran ocupadas. Miraron a aquellos individuos y los miraron seriamente.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? - pregunto la castaña mirando al cobrizo que se había sentado junto a ella. - Creo que tienen un serio problema al no saber pedir permiso para sentarse en una mesa ajena.

-Y por si no se dieron cuenta, estamos en medio de una conversación. - Alice le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Jasper.

-Podemos hablar.. - fue el rubio quien tomó la palabra primero. Alice lo miró dándole a entender que tenía su atención. - A solas.

-Si aprecias tu vida, mejor di lo que tengas que decir aquí. - Alice se mantenía firme. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y volvió la vista hacia Bella, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reir.

-Por favor.. - susurró Jasper. Edward sintió pena por su amigo pues sabía que se le venia feo. Miró a su castaña y supo que lo que se le venia a él podía ser mucho peor.

-Amiga, si me disculpas, iré a ver que tiene que decir este idiota. - Alice se levantó de la mesa seguida de Jasper y se sentaron unas cuantas mesas más apartadas. Isabella asintió y vio como su amiga se iba con su novio, futuro ex.

-¿Cómo estás? - La voz aterciopelada del cobrizo la hizo darse cuenta que ella tenía cosas que arreglar al igual que su amiga.

-Sentada y disfrutando de un rico jugo. - respondió mirándolo de reojo y bastante fría. Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y Edward no sabía cómo cortar la tensión. Suspiró.

-Me refiero a cómo estás anímicamente. - dijo mientras la miraba buscando algún indicio de que estuviera sufriendo como él. No lo encontró.

-Bastante bien. - lo miro fijamente y vio bajo sus ojos unas enormes ojeras. - Luces cansado. - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No he dormido bien últimamente. - le respondió mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello. - Escucha Bella, lo que viste hace un momento, tiene una explicación.

-Por qué debería escucharte? Tu no quisiste escucharme cuando yo tenía que explicar las cosas. - respondió la castaña refiriéndose a lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron.

-Eso es diferente. - dijo Edward. Iba a continuar pero ella no lo dejo.

-Diferente? Por que seria diferente, ah?! - se volteó, de manera que quedó frente a frente.

-Porque la situación no es la misma, esto es distinto..

-Por favor Edward! Te estas escuchando! Es exactamente lo mismo. Yo quise explicarte las cosas y tu no quisiste escucharme y preferiste dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Tu me quieres dar una explicación y yo no quiero escucharla. Para mi es exactamente lo mismo. Sea cual sea la situación. Ahora hazme el favor de largarte. No tengo ganas de hablar y mucho menos contigo. - repitió las mismas palabras que él le dijo esa vez. Edward la miró y se pateó mentalmente por haberle dicho esas palabras a ella.

-Lo siento Bella. - tomo las manos de su castaña, pero ella se soltó rápidamente. Bella notó que aquel gesto le dolió. - Por favor perdóname.

-Un lo siento no arregla nada Edward. - Dicho esto, tomó su bolso, dejó un billete para pagar los jugos y se levantó de su asiento dejando a un Edward bastante asombrado.

Por otro lado estaba la pequeña Alice, frente a un muy arrepentido Jasper. El chico no sabia como comenzar a disculparse con su novia. Sabía muy bien que no iba a ser fácil.

-No tengo todo el día chico listo, asi que mejor di lo que tengas que decir. - Jasper miró a Alice con la mirada que sabía ella se derretía pero esta vez no tuvo ningún efecto.

-Perdoname por favor. - Alice soltó un bufido. - Se que la he cagado bastante, pero debes ponerte en mi lugar.

-¿Ponerme en tu lugar?. - Cuestiono Alice.

-Si.

-Y por qué razón debería de hacer eso. - le dijo mirando al rubio de manera desafiante.

-Teníamos todo un plan hecho junto con Edward y ustedes hicieron que todo se derrumbara… - Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _"Y yo creía que se quería disculpar. Idiota."_ Pensó la chica.

-Wow wow wow, para ahí Jasper Hale. - le dijo poniendo sus manos frente a él. El chico calló y la miro. - Nosotras no derrumbamos ningún plan. Ustedes tomaron decisiones por nosotras cuando muy bien pudieron haber preguntado qué haríamos al terminar el año. Tu bien sabes que tengo sueños,y ni tu ni nadie va a hacer que no los cumpla. No me culpes de cosas que tu provocaste. No fui yo la que dejó la mesa y se fue sin escuchar, no fui yo la que salió con otros cuando tuve problemas con mi chico y no fui yo la que tiro esta relaciona a la basura por estupideces! - terminó alzando un poco la voz. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su amiga tomaba su bolso y se levantaba de la mesa. - Creí, muy tontamente, que querias disculparte por tu comportamiento, pero ya veo que no. No te quiero escuchar, ni ahora ni nunca, asi que dejame en paz. - Agarró su bolso y salió por la misma puerta por la que su amiga había salido hace dos minutos.

El rubio miró a su amigo y vio como este jalaba su cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación, volvió a mirar a la puerta y decidió levantarse e ir donde su amigo. Se sentó frente a él y espero a que este se calmara. Jasper aún se encontraba en shock por lo acontecido. Soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos. - sugirió el rubio. El cobrizo solo asintió y se levantó de su asiento, tomaron sus cosas y partieron de ahí cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tanto Alice como Isabella caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al auto de la primera. Dejaron las bolsas en el maletero y subieron al auto. Se quedaron unos minutos ahí y soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Alice puso en marcha el vehículo mientras Isabella encendía la radio y ponía música bastante fuerte.

-Sabes que quiero… - la voz de Alice sonaba un poco apagada.

-Que cosa. - la castaña miró a su amiga esperando por una respuesta.

-Divertirme! - exclamó mientras apretaba más el acelerador.

-Que tienes en mente. - preguntó distraídamente, mientras veía algo en su celular.

-Iremos a mi casa, nos pondremos más bellas y saldremos a algún bar. Te parece bien? - miro a la castaña esperando su aprobación.

-Cuenta conmigo.

**Horas más tarde**

-Ven aquí.

-¿Que haces?

-Quiero que nos tomemos una foto antes de entrar.

-Alice, sabes que odio las fotos.

-Por favor. - la castaña suspiro y se puso junto a su amiga, se tomaron la foto y Alice sonrió triunfante.

-¿Que haras con esa foto, Alice? - Isabella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y vio como su amiga simplemente sonreía mientras tecleaba en su celular.

-Nada grave amiga mia. - sonrió con malicia. - Entremos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del lugar y entraron. Era un lugar bastante concurrido por jóvenes, se decía que si querias olvidar algo tenías que ir ahí, ya que la mayoría de las personas salen sin recordar su nombre. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una botella de tequila. El barman las miro y sonriendo les preguntó.

-A quien quieren olvidar chicas.

-A un par de idiotas! - le dijo Alice mientras se servía el primer corto de tequila. El chico las miro divertido.

-Avisenme cuando se la acaben. La segunda corre por la casa. - les dio una última mirada y siguió atendiendo.

-Que amable. - comentó Bella.

-Que va!, no vinimos a eso! A tomar! - Isabella solo se rió de su amiga.

Bebieron y bebieron hasta que comenzó a sonar música bastante movida. Alice bajo los efectos del alcohol arrastró a su amiga al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Se movían al ritmo de la música aunque con un poco de dificultad, reían y bailaban, pero si veían que algún chico se les acercaba negaban y seguían bailando las dos solas. Bailaron por cerca de una hora y decidieron volver a la barra.

-Hey chico lindo! - llamó una Isabella un poco sonrojada por el baile y el tequila. El chico la miro y sonrio. - Dijiste que la segunda corría por la casa.

-Aquí tienen chicas. - dijo mientras les depositaba otra botella de tequila. Alice reía sin parar.

-Dios mio! estoy muy borracha. - arrastrando las palabras miró a su amiga y siguió riendo.

-Yo estoy bien. - la castaña dejó de golpe el vaso y miró a su amiga y comenzó a reír.

-Hagamos un brindis! - Alice levantó su vaso e Isabella la imito. - Por nosotras! Por nuestra amistad! porque siempre estaremos juntas y nos apoyaremos en todo. Por Alice y Bella! - grito tan fuerte que algunos chicos y chicas se voltearon a verlas.

-Por Alice y Bella! - Gritaron todos incluidos las nombradas.

La música volvió a sonar y las chicas se fueron a bailar. Estaban muy bajo los efectos del alcohol, que esta vez cuando unos chicos se les acercaron se dejaron. Los jóvenes las tenían tomadas de la cintura y bailaban bastante apegados a ellas. Se lo estaban pasando de lo grande hasta que sintieron que eran tiradas hacia atrás y cargadas de modo que su cabeza quedaba hacia abajo.

-Idiota, bájame en este instante! - Alice pataleaba y golpeaba con sus puños aquella espalda que conocía incluso estando ebria.

-Suéltame!, me estoy mareando.. - Isabella se quedó quieta ya que sabía que era inútil pelear.

Edward y Jasper llevaban a las chicas cargadas en sus hombros y salieron del lugar. Las chicas protestaron y protestaron hasta que cayeron rendidas por la borrachera. Jasper subió a Alice en el auto de ella, mientras que Edward se llevó a Bella en su volvo. Ambos se dirigieron al mismo destino. La casa de Alice.

...

-Nunca pensé que subirias esa foto para que los chicos la vieran. - comentó Bella, mientras veía como su amiga dejaba dos refrescos sobre la mesa.

-Pues sirvió para que esos idiotas vieran lo que se estaban perdiendo. Además Jasper nunca antes me había dicho te amo hasta esa ocasión. Y sé que Ed hizo lo mismo.

-Si, algo bueno salio despues de toda esa borrachera. Ahora cada vez que me nombran el tequila me dan nauseas. - dijo la castaña mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

-Diag! somos dos. - tomo de su refresco y continuo. - A qué hora dijeron que vendrían?.

-A las seis y media. - dijo la castaña mientras miraba su reloj. - Son las cinco.

-Okay, vamos a vestirnos entonces.

Tomaron una ducha y se vistieron. Irían a ver una pelicula y despues a cenar. Cumplian dos años de relacion con su respectivos chicos y estaban bastantes emocionadas. Luego de ese dia que se fueron de fiesta los chicos pidieron las disculpas correspondientes y hablaron civilizadamente cada uno con su novia. Decidieron apoyarlas en todas las decisiones que ellas tomaran y si ellas no querían estudiar de inmediato para poder trabajar ellos las apoyarian.

Las chicas trabajaron todo ese año y a pesar de que se veían poco el amor seguía siempre intacto. Ahora las chicas se habían mudado a su propio departamento y empezarian las clases en la universidad de Harvard junto con sus chicos. A pesar de que ellos querían aún vivir con ellas, respetaban su espacio y entendían de que si vivían juntos, no tendrán la concentración necesaria para sus estudios. Edward iba a comenzar su segundo año de medicina, mientras que Jasper comenzaría su segundo año de psicología. Alice había decidido estudiar diseño e Isabella literatura inglesa.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta las alerto. Bella fue abrir.

-Hola chicos. - saludo con una sonrisa a ambos.

-Hola Bella. - saludo el rubio mientras entraba buscando a su novia.

-Hola amor. - Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura mientras se acercaba a besarla. - Te ves hermosa. - la chica se sonrojo, gesto muy característico de ella.

-Dejame decirte que tu estas demasiado guapo. Tentador. - Él sonrió ante las palabras de su mujer y ella se acercó a besarlo nuevamente.

-Te amo Isabella Swan. - la miro a los directamente. Ella sonrió.

-Te amo Edward Cullen. - le dio corto beso y se giró mientras decía en voz alta. - Alice! los esperamos abajo.- se escuchó un "está bien" por parte de la chica. Sonrieron y bajaron tomados de la mano.

-Alice.. - susurró Jasper. La chica volteo y miro al hombre de sus sueños parado en su puerta. Corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello mientras lo besaba profundamente. - Te extrañe amor.

-Yo también. Demasiado. - Volvieron a besarse.

-Te ves preciosa. Como un hada. - le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Tu siempre te ves guapo. - dio un paso atrás para evaluar su vestuario. - Pero hoy te ves mucho más apetecible. - rio al escuchar el comentario de su novia.

-Vamos andando amor, no hagamos esperar tanto a los chicos. Además tenemos una reservación. - la chica asintió y tomo su bolso para salir del lugar a encontrarse con sus amigos. - Alice.. - Jasper la tomó de la mano antes de que ella pudiera seguir avanzando.

-Si? - ella se giro y lo miro.

-Te amo. - Alice sonrio y se acerco a él.

-Te amo. - se besaron y salieron del departamento tomados de la mano.

Ellos sabían que no todo iba a ser como un cuento de hadas, pero tratarán de hacer lo mejor por ser felices ellos y hacer felices a sus parejas. Además una vida sin obstáculos no sería vida. ¿Verdad?

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay publico lector. Ha llegado a su final.<br>Me ha costado bastante hace este capitulo.  
>Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue asi denjenme saber en un comentario, y pues si no lo fue<br>igual haganlo saber en un comentario.!**_

_**Me despido hasta nuevo aviso.**_

_**SkyAnngel.**_


End file.
